This is a request for a Mentored-Clinical Scientist Development Award. The candidate is a child psychiatrist whose long-term career goal is to improve the quality of mental health services delivered in schools, using a quality improvement framework. The candidate's more immediate career goal is to become an independent investigator who partners with the school community to improve the treatment of anxiety disorders (separation anxiety, social phobia, and generalized anxiety disorder) for students receiving school counseling services through Special Education. To accomplish these goals, the candidate's career development plan will consist of the following: 1) Coursework in qualitative methods, special education, quality of care, cultural issues in assessment and treatment, and advanced quantitative analysis; 2) In-depth supervision in quality improvement methods; in mixed methods approaches; in development of school interventions that take into account the school ecology and working with multicultural communities. The research plan will use a quality improvement framework for exploring how to make changes within school services from the perspective of multiple stakeholders. The specific aims are to: 1) To critically evaluate and adapt evidence-based reviews, practice parameters, and a standardized CBT intervention for childhood anxiety disorders, for use in schools; 2)To describe the current mental health services provided to students in special education; and 3) To develop a protocol for delivering services for special education students who have anxiety disorders and to pilot this program for feasibility and acceptability. This project will provide pilot data for an R01 application to evaluate the effectiveness of this program on a larger population of students in special education. The overall goal of this career development award is for Sheryl Kataoka to develop expertise and research skills in order to independently pursue a research career focused on developing and applying a quality improvement model to improving mental health services in schools, especially targeting ethnic minority youth.